This invention relates generally to artificial eyes, and more particularly to an artificial eye for use in taxidermy and a method for manufacturing the eye.
An artificial animal eye used in taxidermy is typically made from an eyepiece blank formed from transparent glass, crystal, plastic or other glass-like substrate. The conventional eyepiece blank used in taxidermy is semi-spherical and has a concave inner surface and a convex outer surface. Glass eyepieces are typically hand painted by artisans using variously colored glazes or vitreous glass enamels. Color is applied to the concave inner surface of the eyepiece to realistically simulate the natural elements and colors of an animal eye. For example, typical coloration of an artificial eye simulates a sclerotic capsule or base, pupil, iris, and cornea elements. The eyepiece is fired to fuse the color to the glass substrate.
Artificial eye construction requires significant artistic skill, time, anatomical knowledge, and experience to create realistic artificial eyes. However, conventional artificial eyes for taxidermy purposes tend to look unrealistic, since artificial eyes are expressionless and lack the intricate details characteristic of a natural eye.
For the foregoing reasons, there is a need for a new artificial eye and manufacturing method that results in a more realistic artificial eye for use in taxidermy. Ideally, the new artificial eye will have substantially the same natural coloration and appearance of the animal eye it represents.